Yuki's Nightmare
by Gamewizard2008
Summary: It's so-sies coldsies in the Northern Polesies. And what is Jar Jar hiding?


**Time for Yuki's Nightmare, at last! Here we go!**

* * *

><p>Customer Service still lay unconscious after slipping in the Nightmare King's chamber. "UGH!" Darkrai groaned, forcing the door open and drifting in, followed by Jar Jar. "I can't believe we had to fly ALL the way back here, just to find out who f%^king Yuki is. I just wanna- Huh?" He looked questioningly at the unconscious form of his assistant. "Customer Service?" He bent down to the Nightmare seller, holding his head up and examining. "His head looks bruised." He then looked beside and saw his beer can. "He must've tripped. Oops. But he'd have to be in a hurry to trip and fall with that much force. I wonder what was wrong?"<p>

Jar Jar merely turned around and looked at the computer. "AH!" he screamed when he saw the site Customer was on. With one more glance to Darkrai, Jar Jar rushed to the computer and immediately closed the page, just when Darkrai came over.

"Well, whatever. Hey, whatcha doin', Jar Jar?"

"Uh… he-sa lookin' at porno. WEE YEE YEE YEE!"

"Oh… okay. Well, move aside, I need to see who this 'Yuki' is." Jar Jar did as told and stood up for Darkrai to sit and look up Yuki Crystal. "Oh, here he is. A KND operative with strange ice powers, banished for freezing Numbuh 363. He's currently in a cave at Zuzu's Valley. Alright, let's go!" With that, he flew out.

"Phew." Jar Jar said, before running after.

* * *

><p>Finally, the two reached Zuzu's Valley, and found Yuki asleep in a cave, but also shivering. Yuki had spiky, white hair and clear blue eyes. He looked scrawny and seemed to have little upper body strength. He seemed to wear only black clothing.<p>

Darkrai approached the sleeping ex-operative and said, "Well, safe bet this is the guy."

"Safe-a bet? Thens I bets a MILLION! WEE YEE YEE YEE!"

"It's NOT a real BET, Jar Jar. Sigh, man, this is cold."

"Br-r-r-r-r…" Jar Jar quivered and shivered. "S-So-sies… C-COLD-sies…"

"Yes, indeed, Jar Jar, it is so-sies cold-sies. Which is why I wanna scare this kid and get out of here fast. Here we go." With that, he gave Yuki a nightmare.

_Inside his nightmare, Yuki awoke to find himself in a shopping mall, where many individuals were passing by. "What the- How did I get here? Uh, hey!" he exclaimed, being forcibly shoved by the many shoppers into an elevator. He tried to fight his way out, but the elevator had already closed and was moving upwards._

_Yuki could barely breathe from the many people practically squishing him, and it felt like there was an endless sea of shoppers. "Ugh! Get OUT of my way! Move aside!" the heartless boy commanded, but nobody paid any mind. All of a sudden, the elevator shook, and everyone froze with fear. In an instant, everyone screamed as the elevator started falling fast._

_Yuki screamed as well as all the momentum made it seem like they were floating. There was a window in the elevator, and outside, he saw they were passing by a psychotic-looking clown, falling by them and going, "Huhuhu! Ah'm gonna getcha, huhu huhu- Awww." He groaned when he couldn't get in._

_They were then falling beside Drake & Josh, who looked terrified. "Er, I'm not used to falling, and claustrophobia." Josh said._

"_WAAAH!" they screamed when the elevator passed them._

_Finally, they were passing by a flying monkey, from the Wizard of Oz. "Nn, we're falling." He said in a sad tone._

"_WAAAH!" Yuki's world went black when the elevator crashed on the bottom, crushing the Wicked Witch._

"AIEEE!" Yuki screamed, waking up and gasping for… one of the Avatar Elements.

"S-S-S-So cold…" Jar Jar shivered.

"Huh? Who the heck are you?" Yuki asked.

"So COLD! Hold me!" With that, Jar Jar ran and embraced Yuki in a hug.

"No, Jar Jar, don't-" But Darkrai was too late, for the Gungan was frozen solid.

"Uh, whoops." Yuki said, though it didn't seem he cared.

Jar Jar's frozen form shook around a bit. "_Nnnnn. Nnnnn!"_ In an instant, he broke free. "SO COOOOLD!"

"Ugh!" Darkrai face-palmed.

"That's-a gives me the heebsies FREEZIES!"

"So does your hugging!" Yuki exclaimed. "Hey… are you one of those spirits?" he asked Darkrai.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm the Nightmare King."

"Do you know Polaris?"

"I know all the spirits, but I ain't too friendly with them. Well, I'd love to stay and chat more, but I have to go scare…" He checked his list. "Sector Z? Finally, time to go to someplace warm. Later, Ice Boy." With that, Darkrai grabbed Blinks and flew to the sky.

"Upsie, upsie, COLDSIES!" the Gungan screamed.

Yuki looked their way in confusion. "Puh. Freaks." With that, he went back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoo, finally! Next time, Sector Z. After that, there won't be very many left. Later.<strong>


End file.
